


Peripheral Vision

by Didymus (TriaKane)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/Didymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees something out of his peripheral vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peripheral Vision

**Author's Note:**

> These two, I swear...

Peripheral vision picked up the movement first but dismissed it because it wasn’t a threat. Then he saw it again in the reflection of the dark TV screen. Dean, naked... his cock slowly hardening... rising in greeting. Dean, naked... his cock slowly softening... sinking in regret. Hardening again in hope. Softening again in frustration. 

At the sound of Sam’s zipper, Dean’s cock hardened again, standing proudly in anticipation. 

“Touch yourself,” Sam whispered, turning in his chair, stroking his own cock.

Dean obliged, while Sam watched the slow steady strokes grow faster until...

“Coming?” Dean asked, doing. And Sammy did, too.

**Author's Note:**

> ...have been dancing around in my head for the last two days, teasing me with story ideas but then abandoning me when I sit down to write. Hopefully this will settle them down so I can get more on paper than 100 words! Love these two and think sometimes they just need to have some fun in the middle of all their seriousness.


End file.
